Can You Spare a Shield?
Can You Spare a Shield? is the third episode of The Cartoon-Cartoon Show! from the first season. It is parody of the Spongebob Squarepants episode, Can You Spare a Dime?, featuring characters from the 2010 Marvel Animated Universe. Plot It was a quiet night at The Avengers Facility as the team were in the living room, having a party with several guest as Captain America was prepare to train by himself until he discovers that his shield is missing and the accused finger goes to Hawkeye, who denies this, and after a heated argument between the two, Hawkeye quits the team. Before he leaves after gathering his clothes and some food, Black Widow tries to change his mind, but leaves him to be while Hawkeye decides to complete his great ambitions. At some point, Hawkeye becomes homeless and lives in an empty box in an alley way, begging for some change as Spider-Man meet him, the latter reveals that he's lost everything, except for his bows and arrows. Spider-Man decides to take Hawkeye in to his house and say that his Aunt May will be please to have an Avenger in their home. Peter and Aunt May nurse Hawkeye until he can get back of being a superhero. However on one night, Hawkeye keeps calling Peter multiple times on various minute reason. Aunt May tells her nephew that Hawkeye is a freeloader and taking advantage of him, which Peter talks to the viewers, and agrees with his Aunt. In the meantime, Hawkeye calls Peter for some lemonade while wearing his Spider-Man suit. Spider-Man began to lose his patience and tries to come up with several-less-than-subtle hints that would push Hawkeye to rejoin the Avengers (for example: Alphabet soup, an "I want you to be an Avenger" poster with Captain America, and a newspaper showing the Avengers fighting the Wrecking Crew). When those didn't work, Spider-Man tries to make it clear without hints to make Hawkeye go back to the Avengers, but he ignores the Web-Slinger. Fed up with Hawkeye, Spider-Man shoots web at him, tying the archer up and bringing him all the way to the Avengers Facility. Meanwhile at the Avengers Facility, the team were trying to convice Captain America to let Hawkeye rejoin the Avengers, but he refuses. Spider-Man arrives with a tied up Hawkeye and gives Captain America a replica of his shield, angrily demands that he let Hawkeye rejoins the Avengers. Captain America says that the shield is not made of Vibranium and refuses. Finally at his breaking point, Spider-Man grabs Captain America by the throat and slams his to the wall, yelling at him of the situation he has been through while the rest of the Avengers were shocked. Before Spider-Man could pummeled Captain America, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel have arrived with a tied up Batroc the Leader and Captain America's shield. Captain Marvel explains that Batroc had stolen the shield to sell it for an auction. As Captain America retrieves his shield, he apologizes Hawkeye for accusing him, the archer also give Spider-Man an apology for annoying him as his aunt. With all as forgiven, Hawkeye is back on the team when Captain America starts to accuse Hawkeye for misplacing the shield as they began to argue, only to have a very annoyed Spider-Man knock them out with Captain America's shield. Characters Main Characters *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Falcon *Captain Marvel *Ms. Marvel *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Wasp *Vision *Spider-Man *May Parker Other Characters *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Batroc the Leaper Reception TBA Production TBA Quotes *Captain America: Where is it?! Where is it?! *Ms. Marvel: Captain America, what's wrong? *Captain America: My shield is gone and I don't know where it is. I don't get it, I always leave it in either my room or the training room. *Hawkeye: Well I didn't see it. *Captain America: Is that so huh? *Captain Marvel: Oh no. *Captain America: Are you prepare to said that with your hands on these archer comic books? *Hawkeye: Well of course I'm....(record scratch).......what are you saying Cap? *Black Widow: Oh boy. Transcript Trivia *Thor when mentioned that he would look awesome with an eye-patch is a movie references to Thor Ragnarok along with many references to MCU Films in show like The Shawarma place from Avengers. *This mark the first appearance of the running gag of Hulk destroying The Krusty Krab. * Thor and Hulk's video game console is a parody of the Nintendo Switch.Spider-Man/Peter Parker references time Tony created an evil robot, a references to Avengers: Age Ultron . * Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are the few souls that worthy to wheel Mjölnir in the party along with Cap. Gallery Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover episodes Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Black Widow Category:Hawkeye Category:Falcon Category:Ant-man Category:The Cartoon-Cartoon Show! Category:The Cartoon-Cartoon Show! Episodes Category:Captain Marvel Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Black Panther Category:Episodes